Friend or Enemy?
by Shiro.lil.Moon
Summary: Robin and Zoro were never good friends, but what if they were fighting just before Robin went with the CP9, could it change everything? A little one-shot RobinxZoro, ZoroxRobin.


Friend or enemy?

**~x~**

**Hi everyone I'm going to write this from the current dream I had. It's a RobinxZoro. I think it's kind of funny. I'm going to skip the parts where the anime had been shown, like Skypia and the event of CP9. Just telling about the thought, and some events that are happening out of the anime, this is all my thought, and have nothing to do with the anime or manga of one piece.**

**Summery: **Robin and Zoro were never good friends, but what if they were fighting just before Robin went with the CP9, could it change everything? A little one-shot RobinxZoro, ZoroxRobin

**~x~**

Robin was known for her clam mind. Not many people could make her yell or shatter her mask. Zoro found it irritating. He hated seeing the fake mask over her face; he wanted to know her better. Robin hated Zoro, because he still didn't seem to trust him, even though the incident up on Skypia, he still seems to ignore her and glare at her. So In fact they irritated each other, and couldn't take it. The first to crack was of course Zoro, which had yet again seen Robin stare at him. The others were eating. She hadn't joined as usual, and he had finished before the others to train.

"What is your problem?" He said rather rude. Robin's stare turned into a glare for about a second before it disappeared. "Nothing Kenshi-san, I just looked to see who went out". She said making a smile. Zoro went over to her and grab her shirt, "I'm sick of you trying to fake your way into this crew, Robin. You think I'm going to let my guard fall, you can forget that thought." Robin, who usually holds her calm mind, and never shoved her real emotion, hit Zoro's hand of her. "You think I'm faking Kenshi-san?" She still sounded calm, but Zoro could hear the anger in the words. "You think I wait for a chance to betray every single one of you? Wouldn't you like if I was not here?" Robin still holds the calm face, but her voice betrayed her a little, but it was enough for the swordsman to notice. "I'm not saying that". Zoro said. _Wait what? Why did I say that? Didn't I want her to leave all the time? Since when did I start trust her, want her here?_ Zoro convinced to himself, that he didn't want her here. "But I don't want you here" he said, so she also could hear his dissention. Robin was about to crack, but let out a small giggle instead. "I see". She took the book from the table and walked away.

Zoro looked at the next island. He had no idea, that in a few days, his new found wish would be granted.

**~x~**

Zoro was somehow angry over Robin. Chopper had lost sight of her, Sanji had met her, and she had said she would never see him or any other person from the crew again. _Was this my fault? _He kept thinking, but his façade was like stone, no one could see he did care for the lost nakama. Luffy had fought Usopp, so technically they had lost two. Zoro could understand Usopp didn't want to leave Merry, but he had heard it himself, that the ship would no longer be able to sail. He himself didn't like the idea either, but they needed a new ship. First thing was to find Robin, then a new ship, and then think of wherever they should forget about Usopp or try to make him join again.

**~x~**

Robin was standing right in front of them. She still holds the mask. Zoro looked at her, while Luffy made his speech. But Robin still shouted back. "I never asked to be saved". Zoro frowned. _She really wanted to die, huh? What the hell was wrong with her? _Then he saw something burn. Usopp, hidden under the mask of Sogeking, had lit the CP9's flag. Robin also looked there. "Robin I understands who your enemy are, but I'm going to save you anyway". Robins mask disappeared again (the first time was with Aokiji), and tears fell down her cheek. _Could I really be this selfish? I want to live, every person wants that, but I'm not just a person. _He _would want this. _He _would wish me dead, no doubt about it._ He thought was broken, when the captain yelled again. "Say you want to live". Her tears fell again as she shouted her answer.

**~x~**

Robin was back. Everyone had fought had to get her back. Zoro did too, even though he had said all that stuff to her before the whole event had started. He did fell guilty over it, though. He felt it was his fault. If he hadn't said that, would she have left them? Properly yes, but who knows. He looked at her, standing there leaning on the wall, with a drink in her hand. She didn't look happy, almost looked scared, then she stood quick up and ran through the hole beside her. It looked like she had been talking to someone, and then she looked around to find him. Zoro continued his stare, then Robin turned around to go back to the party, and their eyes met. Zoro turned his face. Robin looked at him now. _What is his problem? How long has he been staring at me? _She went over to the swordsman.

"What is your problem" She said in the always calm tone. Zoro looked at her. _Is she messing with me or something? What kind of trick do you want to do?_ Zoro took a sip of his booze. "Why do you ask?" Robin looked at her drink, then back at Zoro, "Because you stared at me. I thought you hated me. Wanted me gone." Zoro was getting irritated; _why did she still hide, why did she still fake? There were no reason anymore, right? _"I did" he said. Robin was about to lose her mask. She had hold it, tried to, since she had the talk with Aokiji, but it was like it could break any moment now. "Then why bother save me?" Zoro broke first. "You telling me you wanted to die, after all that we have been trough saving your sorry ass?" Robin shouted right back at him.

"If you didn't try in the first place you wouldn't have to go through all that stuff!"

"We saved you, and now you wished we had never come?!"

"Why would you bother save one you hate?!"

Zoro stopped. He looked at Robin, she was crying. _Wait… What? Why is she … what? _He didn't get to say another word, before she ran away from him. Zoro look at her. _Idiot._

**~x~**

Luffy came over to Zoro later that night. "What happen between you and Robin?" Zoro looked at him. "Nothing" he just answered, didn't want to remember any of it. Luffy looked at him. "She did look kind of upset, but I think she is trying to hide it" Zoro looked at Luffy. Zoro knew Luffy wasn't stupid, he had never thought that, even though he could think it sometimes, but Luffy really was quite smart at times. "We just had an argument." Zoro said. Luffy nodded. "The hurry up and be friends" He said and smiled to Zoro, before leaving Zoro standing there alone. "Be friends, huh? That's going to be hard Luffy". Zoro sighed and went inside the room meant for the crew to sleep in.

**~x~**

Zoro woke up about midnight. He looked around. Chopper had kicked him into the wall. It looked like he had some kind of nightmare. Then he noticed someone on the other side of the window. He quietly took his sword and went soundless out of the room. He opened the door without making a noise and went out to where the stranger had been. Ready to attack, but then he saw the black haired Archeologist. She looked beautiful in the moon light, but she had and sad face that made the whole scene very sad. Zoro decided to go talk to her. "Um … hey …" He said, as he went over to her, after putting his swords back. He still seemed to surprise the other one. She looked at him, and made her infamous smile. "Oh, you are awake Kenshi-san?" Zoro sat down beside her and lean on the wall. "Didn't I tell you to stop that?" Robin looked at him, her smile was gone. "Yeah … yeah you did." She said and sat down too. "… I- I'm … umm … I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to be like that" Robin said sad, while looking at the ground. Zoro looked at her. She didn't usually apologize her own action, let alone agree to she was faking. "Are you alright?" He said. Robin, still looking at the ground, said "I'm going to be fine." _What kind of answer it that? 'going to' what the hell? Is she making fun of me? _Zoro couldn't hide his irritation. "Are you alright or not now?"

Robin looked at him. She could see he was angry, or maybe just irritated. "Why do you bother to ask?" Zoro frowned. "Do I need a reason?" Robin looked at him. "You didn't like me, remember? You wanted me out. Why worry about me now?" Zoro's brow twisted. "I can change, can't I?" Robin looked confused at the swordsman in front of her. "You care about me?" Zoro blushed a little. "I…I-I didn't say that!". Robin giggled. This one was real. "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all that yelling and wanting to kick you out of the crew" Zoro said, looking away from her. Robin looked at him. Roronoa Zoro apologizes to her. She didn't believe it. Maybe even apologizing to Sanji was more thinkable, but then she got an idea. "Then lets settle this all for once" She said as she stood up and signaled for Zoro to follow. He did.

**~x~**

Zoro and Robin was in the kitchen, between them was a glass with wine. Both of them had their own bottle of whatever alcohol they want (Zoro's is booze). They were both drunk, though both didn't really show it, Zoro still hide it better. Then Robin did something. She took her clean handkerchief and rolls it on the long side, and then she dipped it into Zoro's cup. "What are you doing?" Zoro asked. She just smiled; a real smile. Zoro found it beautiful, but didn't say it out loud. "My mom did this once she had to leave, she told me that I would be able to forgive her." Then she placed it in her mouth, and signed Zoro to do the same. He did. _What kind of game is this Robin?_ But he didn't get to think more about it, because he was suddenly aware of how close he and Robin were. Robin being drunk and all leaned in and dropped the handkerchief out of the mouth, Zoro did the same, before she closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. Zoro was surprised at first, but gave into the kiss.

_This wasn't a bad way to make up._


End file.
